Morning After
by Prudence-chan
Summary: The experience of waking up beside your lover for the first time. Chapter 6 (finally!), Megumi's P.O.V. after she and Sano make up for the years apart. *ack, too short!*
1. Kenshin: Kaoru

**Morning After // Kenshin: Kaoru**

Summary: The experience of waking up beside your lover for the first time. Chapter 1, Kenshin's P.O.V. of his fist night with Kaoru. WAFF! 

Disclaimer: RuroKen © Watsuki-sensei. Don't bother me. 

I finally wake up, after a well-rested night - the first after many years of nightmares. I yawn, stretching my arms and legs, then turn to my left side. 

There she is, temptingly lying prone, her smooth back naked. My, I love this woman... I take her ebony locks off her face; she slightly winces, but doesn't open her eyes, nor move again. Good. This way I can admire her beauty a little more. Her eyelids closed, her tiny nose, her rosy, swollen lips half-opened calling me for a kiss. 

And gods, how hard it was to tire this lady! Energetic, insatiable that she was as soon as she discovered the joys of lovemaking. I was already exhausted by the time she gave up to slumber. If she had stayed awake, I doubt I'd be able to fulfil her demanding nature - you get what I mean. Yes, Battousai was afraid of failure. I might have amazing skills with the sword, but on bed subjects I'm the average man. Ok, maybe a bit above average, says my male pride. 

I must admit my pride has a point, though. At least Kaoru seemed very pleased with my performance. And that must be the reason why she remains sleeping. I mean, she was sleeping the last time I looked. Now I notice her eyes are already opened. The pair of bright sapphires that made me fall for her at first sight. Actually, the eyes came later on (it was very dark to see her eyes that fateful night). What really made me fall for her the very moment we met was her attitude. The way she challenged me, mistaking me for the fake Battousai when in fact I was the real one, something that took her a few days to find out. Her courage, her bravery, and also her innocence of charging a killer on her own. God only knows what could have happened that night, when Gohee attacked her, haven't I been there to help. Would her style - the sword that protects - be able to protect her own life? 

She giggles at me; I promptly put my 'oro' look on, which makes her giggle even more. I guess I've spent too much time looking at her with dreamy eyes. Now she's laughing out loud. 

- What's so funny? - I pretend to pout. 

- Your hair - she keeps laughing - It's all messed! 

- Look who's talking - I say, pointing to the entanglement of jet-black strands over her side of the futon, and begin to laugh as well. I response, she turns to me and tickles me on the ribs. Soon we are engaged on a tickle-wrestle, rolling on the floor and laughing like madmen. After a few minutes of this she gets tired and begs me to stop, between guffaws. 

I watch her with tender eyes again, only this time she remains quiet, reflecting my look. 

- Kaoru - I whisper, caressing her cheek. - I love you. 

- Hmmm... how much? 

- Oro? I didn't see this question coming! 

- How much do you love me, Kenshin? - she purrs sensually. 

- Oh, well... - I stutter. - ... I don't know how to put it into words... 

- I didn't say you had to put into words, silly. Come on, try again: how much do you love me? 

I get her game and smile mischievously. 

- I love you... - I lie over her and catch her lips on a passionate kiss. - ... this much. 

She frowns, pretending to be upset. 

- Hmph! I love you more than this, you know? 

I kiss her again, this time with all the ferocity I can think of. Now she smiles, appeased. 

- Kenshin... 

- Yes, koishii? 

- I'm hungry. - she states, an innocent look upon her face. 

- Fine, I'll prepare our breakf-- 

Throwing all the innocent stuff away, she wraps her legs over me, so that I can't move. I look at her, astonished. 

- Not that type of hunger, my ex-rurouni. 

This is my astounding wife. Oh, if I knew our honeymoon was going to be like that... 

Author's Notes: Just a short silliness I wrote when I had nothing else better to do. Lately I've been thinking a lot about RuroKen couples' "Morning After"... I'm quite a perv, huh? >D I was thinking of writing more of this... It's quick, doesn't take much of my time nor of my hard disk ^_^'' Comments appreciated, even if it's just a "nice fic"! love, Prudence-chan 

On 15/10/2002 (a school holiday, which explains my free time.) 


	2. Yumi: Shishio

**Morning After // Yumi: Shishio**

Summary: The experience of waking up beside your lover for the first time. Chapter 2, Yumi's P.O.V. when she gets to know Shishio. 

Disclaimer: RuroKen © Watsuki-sensei. Don't bother me. 

Who is this man? 

Who is him, this man lying next to me on the futon? Who is this man that paid a fortune for an entire night with me? This man, possessive yet caring, strict yet gentle? This man, burned from head to toes, all wrapped in bandages, discouraging the rest of the brothel women? Who exactly is him? Makoto Shishio is his name; by his _kimono_'s waist hung his _katana_, proving his origin as a _samurai_. Nevertheless, is that enough to portrait a person? 

As a courtesan, even as an _oiran_, I shouldn't allow myself to think of this questions. I am paid to please, not to ask. Still, I have to work hard in order to keep quiet. 

He wakes up, turning to my side lazily. Then, he gazes me for what seems like an eternity, until I decide to sit up, covering my front with the sheets. 

"It's morning already, Makoto-sa--" 

"Shishio", he bluntly groans. 

"Shishio-san. We should be getting up, shouldn't we?", I tell him on a very quiet voice, the way I was teached how to talk to men. 

"You are curious," he states, startling me, "I can see it in your eyes." 

I stay silent. I'm not allowed to give opinions if I'm not asked to. 

He shakes his head, chuckling. 

"Feel free to talk, lady Yumi. I scare you, isn't it?" 

"Of course not, Shishio-san!" 

"You are lying." 

"I'm not," I sigh. "I'm not scared. Just... quite puzzled." 

"Puzzled... I see." He sighs as well, an ironic smile playing on his lips. "I understand. I'm not a common man, as well as you aren't a common woman." 

This time I chuckle. 

"Ain't I? A whore isn't common?" 

"I'm not talking about occupations, Yumi. I'm talking about _you_ here." 

"And that's all I am. A whore." 

"No, dear, you are wrong. You are much more than that." I look at him quizzically. "When you showed no fear of me, you proved your strength. Simple whores are weak, _you_ are strong. That is the basis of my philosophy: the strong shall live and the weak shall perish." 

"These are very beautiful words, Shishio-san..." I lower my head. "... but they can't be of use for me. What could I do? I'm doomed; a woman like me doesn't have the right to hope... there's no possibility of ascension, of improvement in my life. Your philosophy may apply to men, but for women things are different. In the country we live, the strongest woman is weaker than the weakest boy, and the only way for her ideas to be heard is through an understanding _and_ respected husband. And that, I'm not allowed to dream of. 

He reflects on what I said for a long while. So do I, realising how much about myself I have told him. I've just broken the most important of the behaviour rules I've learned long ago: never bother the client with your own problems and interests. 

"Yumi... tell me one thing: what do you think of the Meiji government?" 

What kind of question is that? I'm not supposed to discuss politics with clients! 

"Tell me what you truly think," he adds. 

"If that's what you want, Shishio-san... I'll give you the truth." I sigh heavily. "I hate this government. Until the Mary Ruth incident, the _oiran_ had their honour, their pride. Now we have nothing. To those monarchist bastards we are less than slaves. We are less than cows!" Noticing my loudness, I cover my mouth with my hands, then bow solemnly. "I'm sorry for being so impolite. I was taken by my emotions. That won't be repeated," I say, back to my quiet, trained voice, breath held. 

"I share your feelings, my dear Yumi. There's no need for all that politeness." His serene voice makes me exhale, relieved. It feels like a great burden has been taken off my shoulders... "I believe I can trust you my plans." 

"Plans?" 

"I will take over Japan on a very near future, Yumi, of that you can be sure." At that, my eyes glimmer. "Of course, the same way a woman needs a man to expose her ideas, a man also needs a woman to support him in his decisions." Seeing my utter amazement, he comes closer and embraces me from behind, heating my body with his. His hands hold mine, and his lips lightly touch my earlobe while he speaks. "I will be an emperor, my dear Yumi... and you can be my empress. All you've got to do is follow me." 

Eyes closed, my fingertips featherly caress his bandaged face. An empress... and all I've got to do is follow him. 

This is the man I love. 

Glossary:   
_Oiran_ - the highest rank of prostitute in the entertainment district. 

The "Mary Ruth" incident is descripted on Part 148 of the _manga_ (volume 17). The translations can be found at http://www.maigo-chan.org. 

Author's Notes: This time the idea hit me very early in the morning, right after I woke up... Imagination seems to come to me in the oddest hours!!!   
Laura-chan said this fic looked good, and that they didn't look OOC... I hope you guys agree with her! It was quite hard to elaborate Yumi's character, and everytime I had to remind myself, "she's an _oiran_! She would do 'so' and 'so', and not 'blah' or 'blah'!". I guess it worked...   
Hmm, that's all. I decided to write all the pairings of RK. I already have some idea of S+M (duh), and a very faint outline for Y+T. A+M is a blank page to me (that's a first). I've never read a Shishio+Yumi before! (I'm lying. I found one yesterday - but never before yesterday.)   
Ah, and before I forget... there's another fic here at ff.net called "The Morning After". It's not the same as mine, 'kay? I mean, it IS a 'morning after', but only K+K's and it's very different! By the way, I read this fic a while ago, it's hilarious... go take a peek!   
Love, Prudence-chan 

On 16/10/2002 (during French and Maths classes... what a shame...) 


	3. Aoshi: Misao

**Morning After // Aoshi: Misao**

Summary: The experience of waking up beside your lover for the first time. Chapter 3, Aoshi's P.O.V. while he discuss his new relationship with Misao. 

Disclaimer: RuroKen © Watsuki-sensei. Don't bother me. 

My body is sore. My feet are numb. I'm happy. 

I turn around, and she's by my side, already up, looking at me with her round deep-blue eyes, her right hand caressing my hair. The other hand, as I soon realise, rests on my torax, under the blanket. She says nothing, I say nothing, there is nothing to be said, everything that we had to say to each other has already been said. And I see - saw, last night - in her eyes, she doesn't want to talk. Misao, the most talkative person I have ever known, she doesn't want to talk. All she does is stare at me, mess with my hair, her expression unreadable. I want to understand what she is thinking, just like I've always been able to do, but I can't. The idea anguishes me. This is not the Misao I have once known. No, this is not the girl I have once raised, not even the young woman who detained my bloodthirst without even knowing: this is a different woman, a beautiful - astonishing - woman, a woman that terrifies while soothing, paradoxical woman, whose voice I'm eager to hear first thing in the morning. 

"Misao?" I murmur. She doesn't answer. "Misao," I call her again. 

"... Yes, Aoshi-sama?" She says mechanically, and it's as if a dagger had cut my skin. And now, when her eyes were still lost and her reactions still uncharted, it seemed that alcohol was being spilled over the wound. 

"I told you not to adress me as 'sama' anymore." 

"Sorry." Again, the monotone voice. 

"Misao, what's wrong?" Wrong is her behaviour. Wrong is she, acting like I should, or would. Wrong am I doing the talking. Wrong am I, acting like she should, or would. I hate to admit it, but wrong is all this situation. She, coming to sleep with me without being my wife-- without being at least my fiancée. Us, hiding our affair from the rest of our so-called family. She, giving herself to me when I don't deserve such offering. Our relationship is wrong from the very beginning. Still, I don't want it to end. 

She smiles - weakly, but the faint smile is enough to relieve me. "Nothing... anata." The new form of addressing me goes fine to my ears. "I was just thinking." 

"May I ask about what?" 

"Oh, you know - about you and I." Her answer is exactly what I feared. Am I prepared to discuss on that topic? I don't feel ready. Being the leader of the Oniwabanshuu for ten years hasn't teached me how to deal with subjects like love or romance. The only kind of love I learned during that period was the love for the battle. The love for the violence. The love of a swordsman. Am I ready for loving merely as a man? This time, I am the one speechless while she struggles for words. 

"I... feel..." She hesitates. "... empty." 

"Empty?" I ask, not implying anything. 

"Yes. Empty," she decides, "empty as when you don't know what to do next." 

I cast her a quizzical look. "I don't understand." 

"All this years... I've been looking for you. Waiting for you." She explained, then added a nervous laugh. "And now that I have you... I'm confused." 

The lump on my throat gets worse while I hear her. She has been looking for me all that time, and now she found out I'm not what she wanted. I should have guessed... shouldn't I? I've known from the start that her love for me wasn't but a puppy love, something she would surpass with time. Yet I insisted in giving her a "chance" of proving what she felt was something mature, reasonable - as much as love can be reasonable. Instead of giving her that "chance", I fell into a trap I myself created. Had I nipped the problem in the bud, she would have found the right person by now. And wouldn't have been disillusioned. 

"I see," I meekly respond. 

"Don't you feel the same? I mean, so many things changing so fast... my head's spinning!" She chuckles. "What, you look sad. What's--" 

"Misao, look," I interrupt her, "I'll understand. If... if you don't want this relationship to go any further, I--" 

"What the hell are you talking about?!" This time she interrupts me. "Break up? But-- but why? Is that what you want?" 

"No!" I yell, losing my temper. Wasn't it obscure enough before? "No. No, I've never wanted to be away from you. Actually, I thought--" 

"Then don't think." She whispers, putting a finger over my mouth. Soon her finger is replaced by her lips. "Don't think, don't think... just love me and that'll be enough..." 

"Misao." I stop her reluctantly. "It's not so simple." 

She sighs, rolling her eyes. 

"I'm serious," I state. She closes her eyes in a bored way, then opens them to look at mine. 

"What do you mean, 'it's not so simple'." 

"I mean that, if we want our relationship to last long, we must assume it. We must take it seriously in order to fully enjoy it." I remain calm as I speak, in spite of the knot on my insides and my accelerated heartbeats. "I mean that we must get married, Misao." 

"Oh, c'mon... we can wait a little longer for that, can't we?" She whimpers, hiding her face on my neck as she used to do when she was five. 

"You know we can't. Especially after last night. We should have awaited until our honeymoon, but we didn't; that is to say, we should get married as soon as possible. You might have gotten pregnant last night... postponing an engagement would only bring us complication." Besides, I'd like to make things right with her, at least this once - I could have said that, but I didn't. 

"Hmm. Is that all?" She asks, half-frowning, half-grinning. 

I breathe in. "No, that's not all." And wait. 

"Aren't you going to say 'the' words?" 'The' words? I look at her face, puzzled. She gesticulates with her mouth, forming mute letters. 'I'... 'L'... 'O'-- 

"I love you." I can hardly keep a straight face at her grimaces. 

"There, good boy, I knew you could do this" She laughs at me, kissing my forehead. "I love you too." 

"Another thing... koishii." I also change my way of calling her, to which she giggles and kisses my lips. "We should get up now and go tell the others about us." 

"Oh, never mind about that, anata." She says matter-of-factely, playing with a lock of hair. 

"What do you mean by that? Aren't we going to tell them?" 

"We don't need to. Jiya's been spying us all the time." 

_WHAT?!?!_ "_WHAT?!?!_" 

"Haven't you felt his presence? What happened to your 'ki' thingy?" 

"You distracted me." 

I hear muffled giggles and laughs from behind the shoji door to the corridor, and voices I recognise as being of Okina, Okon and Omasu. 

"Guys!" Misao shouts in their direction. "Did you hear everything? The 'love you' part and all?" More giggles from outside. 

"Ah, you little weasel girl!" I roll over her, and we repeat what we have done the night before - only this time a bit less careful over the noise. 

Author's Notes: hey, Laura-chan, here's it! I said I was going to write A+M chapter. And I did. Hope you like it! (Not only you, but all the readers out there. Hi guys!) It is somehow related to my other fic, "An Odd Day" - independent, but it could be considered as a part of it, right before "Finally Happy". I thought on something more or less like that:   
After what happened in "An Odd Day" (both Aoshi and Misao's P.O.V.), they stay at the temple for sometime, then go back to the Aoiya. At night, Misao feels alone and decides to sleep with Aoshi - after all that happened at the temple, there shouldn't be any problem on sharing the futon with him, right? (Of course they don't _sleep_ immediately, but oh well.)   
Anyway, the end was kinda cute. And it's Aoshi-sama! A fanfiction with Aoshi-sama can't be bad. Now that you've read it, what about leaving a review, huh? It's easy and doesn't hurt! *wink wink*   
Love, Prudence-chan 

On 24/10/2002 (being very lazy at home while the Internet isn't available...) 


	4. Tsubame: Yahiko

**Morning After // Tsubame: Yahiko**

Summary: The experience of waking up beside your lover for the first time. Chapter 4, Tsubame's P.O.V. when she wakes up... in Akabeko's warehouse. 

Disclaimer: RuroKen © Watsuki-sensei. Don't bother me. 

My dream begins to fade. The same dream of always, the same _dirty_ dream of always... but what's strange is that I've never had this kind of dream twice in a row, in the same night. Am I becoming obsessed with my boyfriend? While I slowly open my eyes, the ceiling comes into focus with its clear wooden rips-- 

This isn't my bedroom ceiling! 

Wait! This isn't my room either. And I'm not wearing my night yukata-- oh, please, Kami-sama, tell me it's not what I'm thinking... Yahiko is sleeping by my side. It _is_ what I was thinking. It hasn't been a dream. So, at least I'm not obsessed with him. The thing is a lot worse than what I expected!! 

... I knew it! I just knew it! I knew it would be a bad idea to stay at the restaurant during the night! We had many chores yet to be done, I know, but we should have left them to be done this morning. And I _had_ to agree with that idea of his?! "Just a kiss", he said! And from that kiss we went on and on and on... I knew we wouldn't be able to stop once we'd begun all this, but even knowing so, I agreed! Now here we are, naked over a bunch of rice sacks! I never thought my first time was going to be _so_ un-romantic!! 

I get closer to him. I should wake him up, but he looks so cute this way... and so... oh, I think he's having the same kind of dreams I had! Only this would explain his... well... don't look, Tsubame, don't look! 

"Hmm... Tsubame-chan..." 

Well, at least he's having naughty dreams with me and not with someone else, _neh_? Anyway, I hope he'll forgive me, but we've got to get up before someone finds us. 

"Yahiko-kun?" I say very quietly on his ear. "Yahiko?" 

"H-- hm?" He opens his eyes and looks at me. Correction: he spends a whole minute gazing me, which makes my face become a furious shade of red. "Oh holy sh--" 

"Don't curse!" I plead. 

"Sorry. Did-- did that... truly happen?!" 

I just nod. He looks away in disbelief, chuckling lightly. Then, having a look at himself, he discovers he's completely bare, in all his glory; with that noticed, he quickly covers his lower parts with his hands and looks at me, grinning awkwardly. 

"Well... guess we should put our clothes on, right?" He tells me and gets up, but stops dead after looking at me. Running my hands over my eyes, I understand why - I'm crying. "Oh, Tsubame-chan..." He hugs me and kisses my forehead. "Why are you crying, huh?" 

"I-- I don't know..." I sob, hugging him back tightly. "I'm afraid... what if anyone knows about it? Tae-san would be so mad at me for this..." 

"Shh... calm down... she won't be mad at you. Even if she would, I'd defend you, ok? I love you." We stay silently embraced, just holding each other... so good... until he apparently has an idea and looks into my eyes. "... Tsubame." 

"Yes?" 

"There's... there is a way of avoiding any problem... y'know." 

"You... you mean..." 

"Hm-rm." 

"Oh... but... we are just sixteen, are you sure you--" 

"What, Kenshin was younger than that when he got married with Tomoe-san. I don't see any problem in that, I mean, if you don't want it--" 

"I do!..." I kiss him on the lips, stopping him from saying anything silly. "I love you... Yahiko-chan." I giggle at his pouting face. 

"Ah, c'mon, I'm not 'chan'" he complains, grinning. I scan him from head to toe, blushing madly, but still giggling. 

"Not 'chan' indeed!..." I whisper with an unusual mischievous tone in my voice, then pull him closer to kiss me. 

Our mouths are just making their initial contact when the shoji door is abruptly opened. With Hiten Mitsurugi speed, Yahiko turns to face no other than the least person I wanted to see in the world. 

"Oh-me-God-what's-going-on-here?!?!" Tae-san says, eyes bigger than watermelons, still out of breath from the great shock caused by the scene developing in front of her: Yahiko standing in front of me, his hands concealing his groin region, while I'm sitting on a pile of rice sacks, peeping over his left shoulder - both of us completely nude. I believe words aren't necessary! 

"Tae-san, we-- we can explain everything!" Yahiko says in a desperate attempt of fixing our situation. Of course, failing miserably. "Look... please... don't punish Tsubame-chan for this, she's innocent! It was all my fault, I was the one to--" 

"Punish? Fault? What are you talking about, Yahiko-kun? Who said I was going to punish you two?" 

He didn't expect this. In fact, neither did I!... 

"A-aren't you?" 

"Of course not! Geez! I could see in your eyes this was going to happen sooner or later. I'd prefer it to be later, but now that it's done, fine then. That is, unless you think you're going to get away from marriage!" She glares at him, but he just chuckles light-heartedly. 

"Don't worry, Tae-san. I want to and I'm going to marry Tsubame. I promise." 

"NO!" We both scream, before he could cross his fingers in front of his lips and expose some very noteworthy parts of his anatomy. 

"I believe in your words, Yahiko-kun. Now I'll leave you two to dress properly." She says, turning to leave and closing the door behind her. As if on cue, Yahiko turns to me again and gives me a passionate kiss. 

"And don't make anymore damage to my rice!" Tae-san shouts by the door, and we can't but burst into laughs. 

Author's Notes: Being the modern, open-minded woman she is, Tae would perfectly handle a teenage couple with racing hormones... ^_^ Oh well... she'll have her release in the next chapter, though ~_^ Guess with who! 

Did you like the way I portrayed Tsubame-chan? Or did I make her a pervert (like me -_-'')? I mean, even if she's still the shy girl she was by ten, I believe her relationship with Yahiko-kun would be quite hotter six years later... and I guess if he tried something naughtier (as he'd done in this fic), she would eventually accept because she loves him - and knows he also loves her. So cute ^_^ I made some drawings of them, but my scanner isn't working - crap. One was Tsubame-chan (age 14 with the Akabeko uniform), the second was Yahiko-kun (also 14, childish face but delicious shirtless body). And the last one was the illustration for the last paragraph, in which he turns and kisses her - quite hentai, but cute anyway. 

And stay calm, S+M fans... they'll come in chapter 6! 

Love, Prudence-chan 

On... hell, I don't know when I wrote this -_-'' 


	5. Katsu: Tae

**Morning After // Katsu: Tae**

Summary: The experience of waking up beside your lover for the first time. Chapter 5, Katsu's P.O.V. while Tae poses for him... nude. 

Disclaimer: RuroKen © Watsuki-sensei. Don't bother me. 

The paintbrush slowly absorbs the thick, dark liquid. Bringing it out to the surface, a large drop falls back into the pot. My hands carefully handle its wooden, thin body and, looking at the textured rice paper, then at my model, then at the paper again, I run the wet point of the paintbrush over the surface, leaving a long, sensual path of black Indian ink on it. One, two, three more strokes, and a female form begins to appear. 

I watch my model, then skim through what I have done in the paper so far. Sighing, I smash it in a ball, then throw it over my shoulder; it falls on top of a small mound of other paper balls, under which once I could see my garbage basket. 

"She's moved again, the restless little one." I mumble to myself, while she stretches once again in her sleep. But this time, when she stops... when she stops, it's the most wonderful thing I've ever seen. She lies with her back on the futon and her hips twisted to one side; her legs lay to the same direction her face is turned to. Her both arms are sprawled over the futon, by her sides, and her round breasts reign supreme on her chest like two appetising fruits. "_Kirei_", I think, and get back to work before it's too late. 

It's been a few months since she first posed for me. It all began when my bills started to accumulate and I needed to get back to my old way of making ends meet - painting. I made a few sketches, but nothing seemed good enough to make a living with while the newspaper sells were down. One day, I went to the Akabeko and took a better look of her. I'd seen her before, but I haven't noticed her beauty till that day. "She'd be a great model", I thought, and my hands moved by themselves to my drawing tools. 

When she noticed I was watching her serving the dishes, she blushed and smiled. It wasn't hard to notice she had a crush on me-- and she had a beautiful smile. That same night I asked her to be my model for a few drawings; at first she refused, but then I talked her on visiting me the next day - "just for once", I said. She came, and after that "once" she came here everyday. The newspaper was selling normally, the _nishiki-e_ were a success - I didn't need her to pose for me anymore, but it was like an addiction, to see her elegantly sitting, feminine, delicate, serene. 

I grew to enjoy her presence more and more each day, to the point of rather wanting to be with her than alone. I got used to smile more, laugh more; life seemed more pleasant. I felt fine with myself while painting her. I had found something that had been lost since Sagara-_taichou_ was killed... thanks to her. She became extremely dear to me, someone I'd like to be with until the day of my death. (I'm getting soft lately. I just hope Sano doesn't find out about this new side of mine, or the _baka yarou_'ll tease me to no end...) 

And last night, oh, last night... she was so delicious in that grey _kimono_, I had to pull her closer and catch her lips with mine. When I let her go, she was speechless - actually, breathless - and it looked like she was going to slap me and run away. Instead, when I apologised, she smiled and whispered "it's fine, I liked it". We spent the entire afternoon kissing, touching, caressing each other; and when the night came we made love, savagely at first, then calmly when we were already sure of the path our relationship had - has - taken. 

She breathes in and threatens to move again, but it doesn't matter anymore. The painting's finished; when she opens her eyes, she finds me doing the last few details. 

"Oh my... you didn't!..." She exclaims, a playful smile on her face. 

"Yes, ma'am, I did." I answer, grinning. "Come here, see for yourself." 

She wraps herself with the sheets and walks timidly in my direction, kneeling by my side. "Gods..." she whispers, her mouth hanging open, "... it's... beautiful." 

"It's you", I breathe on her ear. 

"You aren't planning on selling this, are you?" she says, giving me a mocking glare. 

"Nah..." I put the paintbrushes and papers aside and pull her by the waistline. "This one is for my eyes only." 

Author's Notes: I think this is rather short -_-'' Well at least it looks nice. At first I was unsure whether Katsu was going to be on his yukata or nude - but my "beta-reader", Misao-chan, said he was going to pick the wrong paintbrush and it wouldn't be nice >D. So I gave up and didn't even mention his clothes (or lack of, that is) on the fic. (And no, Misao-chan, Tae's not wearing "Le Cœur de la Mèr"!) 

And once again, I made an illustration - yeah, hentai - but this time just of Tae-san. It's the way I imagined her to be lying, when he paints her at long last. Her breasts are quite rounder than usual, but... ^_^ Misao-chan offered to scan the drawings; think I'm gonna accept, though I want to make a clean copy and perhaps even put some colour into them before giving them to her. I illustrated K+K and S+M also. 

Speaking of S+M... ta-da!! They'll show up next chapter! (Finally, I couldn't wait to write this.) Just a hint - it'll be Megumi's P.O.V.! 

Love, Prudence-chan 

On 31/10/2002 (during Bio class, while drooling over my unbelievably hot teacher.) 


	6. Megumi: Sano

**Morning After // Megumi: Sano**

Summary: The experience of waking up beside your lover for the first time. Chapter 6 (finally!), Megumi's P.O.V. after she and Sano make up for the years apart. *ack, too short!* 

Disclaimer: RuroKen © Watsuki-sensei. Don't bother me. 

Hmm... what a wonderful morning. Do I really have to wake up? 

Ok, ok, Sun. I understood. I _have_ to wake up. A deep breath, and I open my eyes. Hello, ceiling. You have never looked as beautiful as you are today. 

Ack, enough of talking with things. My hips are killing me... gods, call that a night! 

Oh, there you are. My baka chicken-head. Sleeping like an angel. Yeah, right... you were more like a little demon a few hours ago. 

I stretch my legs and arms like a cat, feeling my sore muscles react to my motions. Hell, Sano, you'll pay for that, ooh yes you will. I'll make you my slave for the rest of your poor excuse for a life. You'll pay for each and every night I've spent awake thinking about you. You'll pay for every time I've touched myself thinking about you. You'll pay for every marriage proposals I would never be able to accept because I was thinking too much about you. Yes, I'll have a very sweet revenge. But right now I'll let you enjoy your life a little more. 

Very lazily, I lie over you, legs on each side of your body - and even so you don't wake up. I have really tired you, haven't I? Oh, nevermind. You've let your beard grow. How did you find out I was ticklish? Anyway, the beard will have to go if you want me to kiss you everyday. But I liked the hair, you look sexier with it longer. And it looks even better with the red strap, where is it? I quickly look around and spot it right in front of me, just a few inches away from the futon. I get on all fours and crawl towards it, stopping dead when I hear your hoarse voice: 

"Good morning, breasts." In my urge to pick the strap, I haven't noticed you waking up to the impressive view of my bosom - modesty put aside. You pull my body down and kiss my cleavage between laughs. 

"Naughty" I slap your arm, the bend down to kiss you properly. Ouch, definitely the beard will have to go. I'll never get used to it. 

"Hell, I missed your voice so much..." 

"You speak as if you hadn't heard it yesterday." 

"What, but I didn't. I mean, not counting the 'ooo, yeeah, Sano' part" You laugh at me, imitating my voice, and for that you earn another slap. "Itai!" 

"Serves you right. But that's true, we didn't spend our time on talking last night..." I kiss you once again. Well, maybe someday I'll get used to the beard. "What do you think of having some conversation now, huh?" 

You hold me by the waist and roll, lying over me. "I have a better idea." My exaggerated squeal falls flat on my throat as you shut me up with your mouth. Thankfully, once in a while you have to pick some air. 

"This time in the morning? Aren't you sleepy or something?" I gasp, breathing hard. You just chuckle on my neck. "Oh yes, I forgot about your god-like stamina." 

"Hmm, c'mon... we've lost five long years already. We need to get back our time, don't we?" You look at me with a grin and lovely puppy eyes. How cute. 

"You have a point, baka tori-atama." I admit, pushing him. "However, we'll have to do it later. I have to open the clinic, remember? People would show up anytime soon--" My voice disappears under the great thunder that resounds from the skies. Immediately after begins the drop-drop-drop on the roof, increasing until it becomes the characteristic pac-pac-pac-pac-pac of the heavy storms. I look at you, and you have that 'nobody's coming here with that rain' smirk. 

"I guess the gods are by my side, huh?" We laugh and make love once again. Ok, chicken-head, you won this time. But don't think you'll escape from being my slave. 

Characters' Notes:   
Sano - And so, this is the end.   
Megumi - We hope you have enjoyed the show!   
Sano - Yeah, 'cause we've "worked" very hard in this chapter-- * is slapped*   
Megumi - Baka tori-atama. Anyway, please leave a review!!   
Sano - Yes, please! *whispering* Especially because I placed a bet with Kenshin that my chapter would be more reviewed than his, so-- *is slapped again* Oi, Fox! That hurts!   
Megumi - Will you ever learn? 

Author's Notes: You heard them. I've put all my yens on Sano ^_^   
Ack, this one was even shorter! I hate myself for that! And worse of all, they're my favourite couple - it should have been the longest one! Anyway, I hope I haven't disappointed you guys very much... if I did, feel free to write your own version of Morning After! I'm sure that many of you can do it better than I ^_^'' 

Love, Prudence-chan 

Between 14-11-2002 and 24-11-2002 (hey, I had school tests all the week! Bear with me, 'kay? -_-'') 


End file.
